The Seduction of a Mob Boss
by Pitbull Almighty
Summary: 6 months after the Original Movie, Don Lino is sharing the business with his son when a new shark appears on the Reef. But nothing is as it seems with the newcomer.  Read and review please. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Stray**

When Don Lino swam into the bar that night with two of his goons, he turned heads. Male and female sharks alike moved out of the way of the big bull and his two flankers. Giuseppe and another Great White moved in synch with their boss as they moved closer to the bar. Lino mood was not the best today. It was around six months since he and his son had made up and Lenny now ran the mob alongside his father. But today, something weighed heavy on mind. He had tried everything today to get his mind to clear, a whale wash, a wrestling mash, even proving again why he was the Don and everyone else was below him. His unlucky victim nursing an almost broken spine and several lacerations down their dorsal fin and back. But still he could not shake the heaviness in him. He sighed as he rested at the bar, about to order and swim away when Giuseppe nudged him and motioned towards the stage with a nod of his head. The Hammerhead then went to the reserved table with Linos' other flanker whilst the Don ordered the food and then joined them.

Lino pushed away from the bar and half heartedly looked to the performing stage where Giuseppe had motioned before. He did a double take at the performer. A Great White female, moving smoother than the water in which she performed. She looked mildly different from the other Great Whites. Her darker upper body was a deep slate blue, and she had a dorsal striper from her forehead down to the base of her tail and just touching the top of her caudal fin. Her dorsal fin was fully encased in that darker blue. Her eyes were a brighter ice blue than Linos' stormy blue ones.

Her voice was soulful, with a slight husk to it, very slight. Why Don Lino noticed it, was something he would have to work out himself. He studied her for a few moments, her eye catching his before she swirled away and continued her performance. Lino snapped his head away and cruised towards Giuseppe and his other guard, Alphonso, and sat on Giuseppe's side, near the outside of the curved seating.

The food arrived but Lino didn't feel like eating but ate anyway. Roasted Swordfish with live shrimp on the side. Nice. He devoured the shrimps before Giuseppe or Alphonso even got a look in. They didn't complain, Lino had been temperamental today. They wanted to keep their fins.

Don finished his dish a few minutes before the others, and in that time, he kept his eyes fixed on the female shark, watching her closely, but not too closely. They called her The Stray, eh? She didn't look like a stray. In fact she looked like a streamlined Great White. A very streamlined Great White. Dons' eyes flickered to her sides as she twirled and somersaulted, the muscle was more than visible. She couldn't be a pure Great White. No Great White could have form like that. Giuseppe caught him staring and nudged him gently.

"**Hey boss, whassup?"** he asked calmly. He forced himself to stay put and not shrink back when Lino half turn and his one eye settle on him briefly.

"**That performer, she pure Great White?"** he asked in a low growl.

"**As far as we know, Boss. Why?"** replied the Hammerhead. Lino huffed and floated upwards little, leaving the table. He hovered above them for a moment, his tail swaying slowly from side to side, minute movements in his pectoral fins to keep him in the same place. The movements were purely instinctive and his pectoral fin movements were so minute they were unnoticed. His position was predatory and ever so slightly aggressive. He sighed and angled himself to move up to the VIP area and flicked his tail and powered up one level. Giuseppe and Alphonso took that as their cue to leave and did so briskly, going to socialise with their brethren.

Lino on the other hand cruised into the darkest corner of the area and gazed out to the bar beneath, his eyes wandering, more than once to the singer on stage. He let out a stream of bubbles from his nose and settled down in the plush cushions and watched in peace. No-one dare come up here. The word had spread that he was here and also in a foul mood. That was probably down to Alphonso, no doubt. Lino smirked briefly at that thought. His mind was suddenly drawn back to "The Stray" as she finished her song to a round of wolf-whistles and cheers. He surged upwards in the shadows and watched a few sharks crowd round her as she left the stage. He growled as one young male looked at her in a way he objected too.

Lino narrowed his eyes as The Stray opened her mouth and bared her teeth at him.

_The male shark was about to snap back at the female who had dared reject him when a shadow made him look up. His eyes grew wide with fear as the God father himself plunged into their midst. One of the sharks he had been jostling with earlier shot to The Dons' side._

Lino arched his back and with one flick of his tail had made his presence known. He had the other shark backed up against the bar. He had no sound coming from his throat and the youngster was babbling nervously, definitely fearful for his life. Lino was not one to mess around and he was starting to see red.

"**D-D-D-Don L-Lino, s-s-sir! I-I-I'm sorry!"** he yelped in a high pitched voice, the pup inside coming out. But then again, who wouldn't be frightened, inches away from a pair or jaws that could slice through metal, crush skulls and end your life as quickly or so slowly is the owner decided. The youngster was shaking like a leaf and froze in fear.

"**You pathetic, snivelling piece of kelp! Get out of here. My boys will be paying you a little visit later." **Lino's accent changed near the end of his sentence, showing how annoying and irritated he truly was. His voice never rose above a normal pitch or volume and it was one of the properties that made him so feared and respected: his cool head in all situations. He had rarely been heard to shout. The only time he had screamed was in pure rage and pain when another shark had latched its teeth into his side. That shark had lost its' dorsal fin, eye and a chunk from its tail.

The male shark, dwarfed in Linos shadow skittered from the bar and Lino backed off, turning slowly to watch his retreating foe. He felt something bump his tail fin and glanced round, looking into the mildly shocked, mildly amused eyes of The Stray.

_So, this was the mighty Don Lino? The Stray, had ducked under his immense tail fin as he had swung round, but hadn't missed it completely and had been caught just behind the gills. Even though he was moving slowly, she felt the weight behind that tail and was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of it. But it caught his attention and she found herself staring into the stormy depths of his gaze. She gulped and smiled apologetically and made to move past him but he held out a fin, the muscles in his shoulder rippled smoothly, barely seen, to stop her. Stray stopped short and looked at him with confusion. He motioned with his head to follow him, his lip curled slightly. She had no choice but to follow as her was closed upon and flanked by two others._

Lino motioned with his head for her to follow, curling his lip a little and moving back up to the VIP area. Alphonso and Giuseppe flanked the new shark and ascended with him.

Once back up in the VIP area, life started to return to the bar, slowly but surely. Now that Lino was around, sharks watched their actions a tad more carefully. They knew he was in a bad mood but now, they knew his mood was thunderous.

Lino had both his lads stand guard as he went back to his previous area and reclined on the pillows. On his side, relaxed, he motioned for his guest to take a seat opposite him. That whole area had been adorned in pillows with a tiny bare space in between them. Lino watched the female settle on the pillows, on her belly, not as relaxed as he. He looked up briefly as a waiter swam up and placed a small bowl of still live shrimps and prawns in front of them and swam off again.

Lino regarded her coolly, snapping up one of the shrimps as it tried to swim off, before returning to his previous position. He proceeded to question her.

"**So then, you're new here and I take it you know this area of the reef belongs to me."** He stated firmly, looking her dead in the eye. Lino was not one to faff around when introducing himself. He treated everyone equally. If they couldn't take it, they didn't deserve to be on his reef. Her reply was adequate.

"**Yes sir. I am fully aware of that. Sorry if I caused you any inconvenience. There was an opportunity here so I took it."**

Lino rolled his shoulder briefly and downed another shrimp.

"**Not a problem. Now we've got that straight; what do they call you?"** he asked softly. The authority in his voice would never leave, not ever it was how he got around. Lino expected a little bit of dodging around this subject so he kept his tone level.

"**They call me 'The Stray', sir. I'm surprised you haven't heard..."** She responded with lowered eyes. Lino had predicted this. He sighed.

"**I know that, but you must have a birthname."** He replied.

"**It's not worth mentioning. I move from place to place far too often to have my name spread around the waters."** Replied the female, her voice hinting at great sadness and pain. Lino closed his eyes momentarily and then reached across and lifted her chin gently with his fin and looked straight into her eyes.

"**If I can guarantee that you will not need to leave this reef unless it's under your own will, will you tell me your name?"**

Her eyes flashed to his. They radiated a mixture of surprise, caution but most of all, hope. Her voice wavered slightly.

"**I-I-I can stay? Y-You'll allow me to stay here?"** she almost whispered.

"**Of course."** He replied in almost the same tone, but with the bass rumble that only a bull could make. He felt the shudder pass through her.

"**Then in that case, Aria. My name is Aria."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – How I Roll**

_That afternoon, after a chat with Don Lino, Aria had left his presence and vacated the bar after grabbing a few drinks. The word had been going around that she was "The Dons' Girl" and had been treated with the upmost politeness and courtesy when she had order a small drink for herself. At one point she had opened her mouth to protest and correct a few sharks, but the bar-tender advised against it._

"_**Let them think you're in league with him, honey. You'll be safer that way."**_

_Aria had agreed but mentally shook her head. She had only spoken to him for a few hours and she was sure he would never even look twice at a girl like her, but she kept her mouth shut and started to feel the benefits as she left the bar. The door was opened for her and she was let to pass through first, in front of bull sharks that were bigger than her. Aria had smiled and left the bar, aware of Lino watching her from the shadows._

Lino watched her go and then kept half an eye on her as she ordered a few drinks and the left. He heard the rumours and whispers. He found it amusing how they gossiped as if he couldn't hear or as if they were successfully keeping some big secret from him. He was the Don; he heard and knew all that went around in his territory. His attention was snapped back to the door as it opened again and heads turned. Lino let a grin pass across his features. His son, Lenny, has just cruised through the door.

Lenny was no longer the over shy; over friendly shark he had been before the incident with Frankie. He still had his friendly, sharp wit, but he was more shark-like, apart from the fact he was still a vegetarian. Under his right dorsal fin swam the "Shark-Slayer" Oscar. Lenny had his own flankers now when he was on business and since they were with him now, Lino knew this wasn't a friendly 'father-son' visit. He was here to report something. He emerged from his hide-away and hovered just above the balcony. He caught his sons' eye and then retired again, waiting for his company to arrive. Sure enough, Lenny arrived a few seconds later, without his hench-sharks, but with Oscar under his fin. Don Lino cocked an eyebrow at the fish who in turned nodded and coughed nervously.

To his surprise, Lenny pushed Oscar forward, right under his nose. Lino backed off a little, curious. Inwardly, though, he smirked and started to half circle Oscar.

"**You look nervous, Oscar."** He observed in a low voice. Oscar chuckled in a VERY nervous manner and shook his head.

"**Nervous? Me? Naw, never! You must have the wrong fish, Don Lino, sir..."** he faded off and gulped as Lino passed very close to his back, a few teeth showing. Lino smirked and then snorted as Oscar went rigid and stood perfectly still. Lino cruised back into Oscars' line of view, raising one eyebrow at his sons' disapproving look. He settled down on the cushions again, his caudal fin just catching Oscar on the back of the head. Lenny let out a cough and Lino directed a toothy grin at his son who just raised one eyebrow. Oscar shuddered at the sight of so many large, serrated blades. That's what they basically were to him; blades, not teeth, blades.

"**Right then. Talk to me."** Don swung his head back round to Oscar after getting nowhere with his son.

"**I just thought...that you might want to know where the new...female shark is...camping out."** Oscar finally ventured; shrinking back when Lino fixed him with a surprised glare. He was shocked to know how Oscar had found out about this new shark when she hadn't even left his presence more than 30 minutes ago. He towered above Oscar, his expression suspicious.

"**How do you know about her?"** he asked in a low growl, grateful that Lenny hadn't decided to act out any heroics. His shadow totally enveloped Oscar as he reared up in front of him.

_Oscar wasn't stupid; he had spiked the interest of one of the most dangerous shark in these waters. He either had an opportunity to live or to die; well that's how he saw it now. He swallowed and tried to make his wording as steady as possible._

"_**W-well, as you know she arrived two days ago. Fish talk, see? Anyway, there's this big ol' cruiser wreck near the south of the city, kay, and I saw miss lady-killer hanging there last night and we've just passed her again, so I thought you may want to know where she is so...I dunno...you can keep an eye on her?"**__ Oscars' suggestive wink and smirk literally wilted under Linos heated gaze. If the shark in front of him had hackles, they would have been up. Oscar gulped and gave an apologetic grin before shooting behind Lenny and peeking out from behind one of his fins._

Lino rumbled low in his throat as Oscar shot off behind his son and only his eyes followed him, and then he gazed out on the bar life below him, thinking. He would have this cruiser checked out. Lenny and his lads could do it, but also a 24 hour watch wouldn't go amiss either. She was new and therefore not to be trusted, however beautiful she may be. His brows furrowed as he planned his next move.

He glanced at Lenny who came immediately to attention.

"**I want you and you lads to go down to this Cruiser right away. Take Oscar with you, since he seems to know a lot about it. If you can, avoid being spotted. After that, come back to my office and report the exact location to me. Lenny, when that's done, pick two sharks and have them posted on by that cruiser. Make sure they do stay out of sight. I want that cruiser under watch night and day. You got me?"** Lino conveyed his orders calmly and clearly, again with the voice that demanded respect and drooled 'authority'.

"**Yes pop, I got it."** Replied his son.

Lino looked round at Lenny and smiled gently at him, looking him over quickly. Lenny still worked at the whale-wash, because that's what he wanted to do, but now he was starting to look like his father a lot more, apart from the piercing green eyes, which he got from his mother's side. He had more bulk on him, becoming slightly heavier built and his shoulders, pectoral and caudal fins were clearly from his father; broad, long and heavy looking. Lenny had his mothers' amazing turns of speed and his father's stamina. Lino sighed and nodded.

"**Good lad. Get to it then."**

Lenny was gone with a small smile and a current of water, Oscar following close behind.

Lino watched him gather his flankers and left smoothly, ignoring any female attention he was receiving, his mind focused on the job. Lino smirked and exited the bar a few moments later with Alphonso and Giuseppe.

_Later that night, unaware of the sharks watching her, Aria settled down in her bed, her mind full of a certain heavily built bull shark that ruled the Reef. She lay her sculpted head down on her pillow and closed her eyes, even though an uneasy feeling was starting to creep up her spine but she ignored it, slipping into the darkness of sleep._

_She awoke later that night, her lateral line was telling her something was near...and it was big...not too big...but big enough to be considered a threat._

_She whisked round as a shadow passed behind her and growled low in her throat, her snout wrinkling in a half-snarl, eyes searching the gloom, stance aggressive. _

_No scent was in the water around her, so they couldn't be horribly close, even though her lateral line said otherwise. Finally, after a few inner debates Aria snapped out:_

"_**Alright? Who's there? I know you're in here! Come on and face me!"**__ she barked._

"_**I thought you've never ask,"**__ growled a voice and a force slammed into her. She rolled her eye back to get a look at the shark that had attacked her and recognised him from the youngster who she had rejected earlier that afternoon. She yelped in surprise and tried to double over and twist loose from his grip._

_Aria snarled loudly and attached her own teeth into one of his pectorals and shook her head viciously from side to side, growling. _

_Blood pooled and blossomed around them as her teeth did their deadly work and her attacker released her side and howled in agony has one of his major fins was shredded. _

_Aria looked up in fear as she realised her mistake as the other ripped his fin free and aimed for her head, teeth out. She braced for the attack...which never came..._

Don Lino sped through the waters like a torpedo. He had been alerted by one of the watch-sharks that backup was needed at Arias' place and he was out like a flash. For such a large creature, it was surprising to find out that Don was one of the fastest sharks on the reef, if not the fastest. Definitely the most vicious and calculating, though. That was undisputed.

Lino didn't even stop when he reached the cruiser wreck, in fact, his speed never altered from top pace. He slammed into the other male with devastating force, his teeth buried firmly in the others gills.

Lino was satisfied when he heard a crunch and the yelp of the imposing shark. He only made one mistake though: he let go. The water was basically red now with the adversaries' blood, but a fresh blossom burst into the mix and Lino let out a thunderous roar of pain as teeth sank into his tail, just where the joining of the caudal fin was and the back of his second dorsal fin was shredded.

Lino let out a feral snarl and spun hard, channelling his weight to his tail and slamming it against the cruiser wall. The teeth in his tail sunk deeper but there was a deep crack, a sound that could only signal the end of a fight.

The larger bull hissed in pain as the teeth slid from his tail, even more blood exploding from that direction. One serrated fang was still embedded in the muscle but the smaller shark sank to the cruiser floor...lifeless.

Lino grunted as he swam slowly out into the open waters again, he was met by six sharks. Lenny, Aria, Giuseppe, Alphonso and the two watch sharks. All of them looked shaken and more than a little shocked and the bloody water flowed off Lino like a silken blanket.

Shaking his head to clear it, Lino was only partially aware of Frankie shooting to his side and checking his tail over. He half looked at Giuseppe.

"**Yo. Go in there and deal with what you find. You,"** he pointed at one of the watch-sharks, **"stay with him and guard his back on the way back." **

His swung his head round to look at Alphonso.

"**Alphonso. Take the other guy with you. Escort Aria to my place and the room three down from mine on the right, that's hers. Lenny..."**

Lenny approached his father with care, bumping his side a few times and drew up parallel and close with him.

"**Stay with me."** He said quietly. His son nodded and pressed his head against his father gills gently.

They moved off behind Arias' escorts who were moving slightly quicker than they were. Linos' tail pained him greatly and he was losing a lot of blood from the injuries. The rest of the trip back was a blur for him.

888

When Lino next regained a grip on reality, he found out that as soon as he had got back to his place he had almost passed out from the lack of blood.

A husky growl came from him as he slowly came back into the world of the living and conscious. He was aware of a shape moving beside him and that his tail was unnaturally stiff. He tried moving it and was met by a stab of pain. On the good side, that woke him up properly. On the bad side, it spiked his temper. His irritated growl was heard beyond the infirmary doors where he was being held.

Lino found a nurse shark at his side, literally, a nurse shark who was checking over his bandages and shook her head as Lino rose a few inches of the bed and attempted to swim away. With the lack of propulsion, he merely floated. He shot her an irritated look and sank down on the bed again. He huffed and propped himself up on one fin.

"**How long have I been out?"** he grumbled.

"**Just over a day." **Chirped the nurse shark. Lino did a double take and was about to yell when the nurse held up one fin.

"**Wasn't your fault, I had to tranquilise you. You were acting overly aggressive when you first arrived. Frankly though, I don't blame you..."** she looked over at him with sympathy.

"**What's the damage?"** Lino sighed. It was the question he hated and he dreaded her answer.

"**Your second dorsal fin is completely shredded, there's only a small amount of it left, your main caudal fin has a small nick in it in the upper region. You'll have some pretty serious scarring along between both those fins and on your underside as well. It won't hamper your ability to swim but one of your main arteries was almost severed, you won't be able to swim at top speed for at least a week. I'm sorry, Lino." **She replied softly, removing the bandages from his tail.

Lino winced and sighed, wriggling as the last bandages came off and freed him, tickling his exposed flesh slightly. It stung and ticked at the same time. Not a nice sensation.

Levering himself off the medic bed, Lino swam stiffly out of the room; his mood dark. He aimed left and then swung right, his tail stung slightly as he made the sharp movement.

On the way to his office, he bumped into Lenny who just gawped at his fathers' tail. Lino coughed in a stern manner and Lenny only nodded mutely and disappeared down the gloom with Lino following. No words were spoken as the two males swam down the dark corridor.

Lino lifted his head slightly has Lenny signalled to where Aria was being held and then veered off.

_When the door opened and a less than pleased Don Lino cruised in; her guards vacated the room and Aria gulped. From a head on position she could see how stiffly he was moving his tail and just about see his second dorsal fin which looked sore. Forcing herself to look into his eyes, Aria noted the dark glint in his eyes and hung her head and her body position became submissive and defensive. She winced when Lino came to float parallel to her and forced herself to look back up at him, but her eyes were dragged to the damaged caused to him. Up this close, she could see the old scars that littered his body. They were so faded they looked like a dappling pattern on his hide. These new scars stood out white and raw on him. Covering them was a thin layer of tissue, probably only a few cells thick and then there was flesh. So there were healing quickly but still, they looked painful. She dragged her eyes back to the features of the male shark and offered and apologetic smile._

"_**Don, sir, I'm sorry...I..."**_

"_**Why are you apologising?"**_

"_**I..."**_

_Lino faced her with a wry smile, one eyebrow raised._

"_**It wasn't your fault you got attacked. What? You honestly think you could have prevented that fight?"**_

"_**Well if I hadn't..."**_

"_**Don't. I had been alerted the moment that moron was near you and you know I was there before he could land a blow."**__ He held up a fin at her slightly shocked expression. __**"Yes, I had you watched. But it's a good thing I did, since you would most likely be the one dead and not him."**_

_Aria was stuck for words. She didn't mind that she had been watched around the clock. Well, she did but she wasn't about to complain. The words that burst forth from her mouth couldn't have been higher pitched if she tried. Even Lino winced._

"_**He's DEAD?" **_

_Lino raised an eyebrow at her and Aria lowered her head again, shaking it slowly. Stupid question; He was a killer, through and through. That's how he got to the top of the food chain, how he became the big Boss, wasn't it? She sighed and straightened out, swimming up and over him. A bold move but she had felt cramped in his shadow. Heading for the window, she gazed out of it for a while, listening to him turn slightly in the water. She faced him again._

"_**I'm just sorry anyone had to get hurt. I'll leave if you want..."**_

"_**No."**_

_Aria was shocked at how quickly he had jumped at her for that. Was she now a prisoner here? Lino seemed to collect himself and then spoke again._

"_**What I mean is, you don't have to leave. You can if you want, but you are welcome to stay here."**_

'_More like, he would like you to stay here.'__ Her inner voice added. She mentally shook it away and then smiled at Lino and nodded gently._

"_**I would be honoured to be able to stay here. Thank you, sir."**_

_Lino just nodded and gave her a dry smirk before manoeuvring himself into a tight turn and proceeding to swim out the door. He was stopped short by Aria though. _

"**Oh and Lino..."**

He glanced over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I've got a performance down at the bar tonight. Nothing big, but I trust I'll see you there?" she queried with a playful lift of her eyebrows. Lino gave her a full smirk before he vanished from sight.

"**Wouldn't miss it."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – As Far As We Felt Like Going

_Authors' Note: Thank you to I'm-On-A-Roll and DarkFantasyFarms for helping out with this chapter. _

_I'm trying out some new formatting with this chapter as well. The italics mean a change of point of view._

The next day crawled along for Don Lino. Everything seemed to be moving slower and slower and he was getting cranky, even Luca kept out of his way when he returned from a meeting. It wasn't a violent sort of cranky, but one of mild apprehension and nervousness. Why he was nervous, he had no idea. It wasn't him on stage, performing, it was Aria.

Lino was practically pacing his office, swimming back and forth back and forth, checking the time almost every time he reached one end. Time seemed to slow down and die then. He looked up and sighed in defeat: 3pm. He had five hours to wait yet. Aria started at 8pm. He huffed and span round...coming face to face with Angie.

_To see such a huge shark back-peddle in shock was a moment Angie would never forget for the rest of her life. She had just surprised the great Don Lino. With a smirk on her features, she crossed her fins as Lenny and Oscar sheepishly swam into the room. She watched Linos' eyes dart from them to her, back to the duo and then fix on her, his expression one of confusion. She held up a fin quickly when he went to speak._

"_**Uh! Hold on there, Don Lino. I know exactly what you're going to say, and my answer is: Come with me and you'll see."**__ She said in a cunning manner and moved to swim towards the door. Then, as if on an after-thought, she swam back, right up to his face and placed her fin under his chin and pushed it shut, a resounding 'CLACK!' coming from the closing jaws and then swam away again, the words: __**"The goldfish look didn't suit you. Come on!"**__ thrown over her shoulder._

Lino just gawped. He had been surprised, interrupted and directed. That NEVER happened, especially to him. But then, she had actually forced his jaws shut. Just the sheer bravery of that fish made him respect her. Lino shrugged and then threw back his shoulders and followed Angie. He swam past Lenny and Oscar; Lenny ducked his head and Oscar ducked behind his fin as Don raised one eyebrow and his expression became dry, head half tilted and lip partially curled. Oscar gave a nervous chuckle and Lino shook his head and swam on, deliberately reaching round with his tail to try and clip his son round the head with it. Predictably though, he missed.

Outside the "Love Boat", Lino looked around and then caught sight of Angie and took off after her. He caught up to her easily enough and swam alongside her, a slight smirk on his features, whilst Angie was wearing a full blow smirk and trying hard not to laugh. Lino snorted and nudged her gently in the side with a fin.

"**Try that again and you may not be so lucky."** He joked. He was mildly surprised by the look of pure confidence that that shot his way.

"**You wouldn't hurt me, Lino. You don't have it in you."** She breezed back easily and sped up. Lino merely raised an eyebrow and continued to cruise in her wake, aware of Lenny pulling up near him. Oscar was on the far side. Lino gave both of them a half curious look.

"**What are you up to?"** he growled.

Lenny gave him a careless shrug and sped up to catch up with Angie. Lino had no choice but to follow. He increased his pace and wasn't too surprised when they were at the edge of the Reef. He caught sight of the Whale Wash and paused, rolling his eyes and sighed before starting to descend to the Wash's' entrance at a calm pace. He passed some female fish who were giggling and flashing his flirtatious looks. He decided to humour them.

Tensing his shoulders, bringing out the defined muscles: **"Ladies"** he purred, curling his lip. That combined with the nonchalant glance sent them into a swooning and giggling fit. Lino smirked and angled himself back towards Lenny and the others. He approached Lenny who shook his head in a reproving matter.

"**Don't encourage them, pop. As soon as they heard your name, they got giddy."** He said in a pitying voice. Lino chuckled and glanced towards the entrance. There was a body clasp waiting for him and the place seems deserted. He knew exactly what was going on. This had happened a few weeks back. He needed to go to an important meeting on a different reef, Lenny had dragged him down to the Wash and he was treated to the full works, even and inner mouth tooth cleaning. All the workers had been called up for it and it had taken just under 30 minutes. He knew why this was happening.

"**When did you know?"** he asked Lenny. His son smirked.

"**Since I was in the bar yesterday. There are posters up about her performance..."** he replied smoothly, giving his father a cunning look. Lino matched his look with a calculated glare of his own before moving off and carefully positioned himself in the body clasp, aware of his shredded and mildly sore tail and underside.

Lino forced himself to relax, his shoulder still tense from earlier. Angie shook her head and called out to him.

"**You keep those shoulders tense, Lino, and I'll have to double the electrocution!" **her voice light and joking. It was well known that the electrocution was Lino favourite aspect of the wash. It relaxed him.

He slid into the wash and immediately, he was swamped with workers. Lino opened his mouth as specially trained cleaner fish drew nearer to his maw. As expected of him, he bared his teeth, and waited whilst the cleaners did their job, working over and around his teeth, even sharpening them and defining the serrated edges slightly.

Anyone who watched saw Linos' whole body relax and his eyelids dropping as he had rough textured sponges scraped over his hide, massaging his shoulders and near his gills, pectoral fins and snout. The eels did their works on his underside. From his jaw to just before where his underside had a few cuts. Lino damned well near purred. His caudal fin was massaged with care, and then his hide was polished and waxed.

When he was released from the wash, his hide glistened and the old scars stood out slightly more, a mildly lighter grey against his naturally dark slate grey hide. In the tropical light filtering in from the sun, his eyes looked a very pale clear grey.

Lino shook himself all over as soon as he was out of the wash to get the blood and feeling into his body again. It had been pleasantly numbed by the attention to it and to be able to swim, he needed to be able to feel himself. He saluted the washers and swung off to find Angie and the rest of them.

He found all three round the back of the Wash chatting and Lenny was treating himself to some sort of Kelp smoothie. His curiosity spiked as he looked at the shake, un-aware of everyone staring at him and Angies' devious grin. Lenny looked at him, also curious and held out the shake, knowing what his father was going to ask.

Lino took the shake and held it at fins' length for a second before taking a deep gulp from it.

_Lenny wasn't surprised when his father wrinkled his nose and shook his head, but was surprised when Lino swallowed it. His expression was one of puzzlement and disgust. Linos' body shook as a huge shudder passed through him. Lenny smirked and took the shake back and downed it, before chucking it in a bin before turning and swimming off in the direction of the Mafia Base._

Lino shook his head to clear it of the nausea that had flooded him and turned groggily to follow Lenny back to the base. He shuddered again and then once more when he got back to the wreck of the Titanic.

Lino spent the rest of the day pacing and sorting out papers and getting wound up by Luca and Lenny.

When 8 o'clock came, Lino was just entering the bar on his own. Again, he turned heads and a few female sharks winked and fluttered their eyelashes at him. As normal, he ignored them. Even though his own wife had passed on many months back, he just wasn't interested. In the background, was the instrumental of "Car Wash". It was still popular from the days when Lino had made peace with the Reef fish. He cruised around the bar, only partially paying attention to the company there. He missed a beat though just momentarily when he swam past two Lemon Sharks muttering. Lino narrowed his eyes and made to swim past slowly, acting like he was minding his own business.

"_**...it's impossible. She would never be accepted here. The Don only had pure-breds here; The Stray will be kicked off."**_

"_**She has to be, that's why she's called the Stray. Every time any territory boss here about it, they kick her off. She's a breeding liability..."**_

That's all Lino heard before he was out of range. He knew the sharks hadn't recognised him as the boss here, which for now, was a good thing. He swung back and then surged upwards to his VIP area. Lino appeared over the balcony and was a little shocked to find Lenny, Sykes, Oscar and Angie waiting for him.

He drifted towards them and settled down in his normal place silently, brooding about what he had just heard, his expression on neutral but bordering on furious. He noticed the glances thrown around the friends and was grateful that they left him alone for the moment; he wasn't in the mood to explain himself to anyone right now.

Lino never knew how long he was in thought for, since the next thing he knew, Lenny was tapping him on the shoulder.

"**Pop? Aria's up now."** His son prompted him.

Lino nodded and then yawned, pushing his jaws out and flexing them. A grotesque thing to look at but it freed his muscles up nicely. The bones cracked and crushed and Lenny tried not to gag at the sound. Sykes though, gulped audibly as Linos' teeth were exposed.

Lino shut his mouth again, retracting his jaws back in and covering his teeth again. He shook himself out and moved into the lighted area of the VIP balcony and leant on it, crossing his fins and focused on stage. The words of the lemon sharks faded from his mind as he fixed his attention on the slowly lighting stage.

When Aria came on stage, there were several wolf-whistles and cat calls. Lino couldn't blame them though, she looked stunning. Her hide glinted in the gathering light and she moved in perfect synch with the music, her shoulders flexing with the beat. Lino could have sworn she glanced up to the VIP balcony quickly, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. When she started singing, it was forceful, smooth, professional and just pure...perfection.

"_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be_

_Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history_

_The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand_

_You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Your love, your love~)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Your love, your love~)_

_(Woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Woah)_

_So yum yum_

_(Woah)_

_Can't get enough_

_(Woah oh oh)_

_I think I'm in love_

_If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee_

_What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me_

_Like I've become some kind of demon in the night_

_You look so tasty I could eat you up alive_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Your love, your love~)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Your love, your love~)_

_(Woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Woah)_

_So yum yum_

_(Woah)_

_Can't get enough_

_(Woah oh oh)_

_I think I'm in love_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Your love, your love~)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Your love, your love~)_

_(Woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Woah)_

_So yum yum_

_(Woah)_

_Can't get enough_

_(Woah oh oh)_

_I think I'm in love_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you_

_If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too_

_I want your love_

_I need your touch_

_So much I think I'm in love_

_(oooh woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Your love, your love~)_

_(Woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Woah)_

_So yum yum_

_(Woah)_

_Can't get enough_

_(Woah oh oh)_

_I think I'm in love_

_I wanna take you to my room_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_Wanna take you to my room_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(Woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Woah)_

_So yum yum_

_(Woah)_

_Can't get enough_

_(Woah oh oh)_

_I think I'm in love_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(I'll eat you up)"_

888

The performance was spectacular and Lino applauded with everyone else. He was impressed. She had some real talent. The song was upbeat yet seductive at the same time. He had glanced over at Lenny a few times and he was transfixed. It was a good think Frankie wasn't here, he would have lost control. Lenny just seemed to collapse when Aria went back back-stage and the tension drained from his body. Lino couldn't help but snigger at that. Oscar was wolf-whistling and Angie was busy looking jealous. Lino nudged her with his tail gently. She started and looked at him. He gave her friendly, reassuring smirk and she nodded, understanding what he was saying.

After the performance, the five of them sat around the balcony, listening to the playing band of young Killer Whales, performing the song "Digits", and eating their respective dishes. Lino was tucking into roasted conger eel with crab on the side; Angie and Oscar were having some sort of kelp wrap. Lenny was enjoying a huge bowl of kelp salad and Sykes was enjoying stewed and marinated clam.

Whilst they ate, no-one really spoke; they were all too focused on the food.

Lenny finished first and let out a huge belch. Lino and Oscar burst out laughing whilst Sykes and Angie stared at the young shark in a mixture of awe and confusion. Lenny wasn't the sort to belch like that. Lino finished soon after Lenny and everyone looked at him with a combination of dread and expectancy, expecting him to do the same as his son. Lino merely shrugged and lounged back, waiting. As soon as Oscar relaxed, Lino rose back up and released a growling belch than had half the restaurant staring at him.

When a lot of sharks realised it was The Don, they immediately averted their eyes, even though there were some admiring whispers going up. Oscar had nearly jumped out of his skin and Sykes was pressed up against the wall.

Lino sent a smug look at Angie who looked more than just a little disgusted at him. He gave her wolfish grin back and reclined on his back, arching upwards briefly and the stretching out before finally relaxing and laying back on the pillows with Lenny next to him smirking. Lino sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the peace and quiet for a while.

It was short lived though. Lino felt Lenny tense next to him then he heard raucous male voices and the pleading voice of a female. To be precise; Arias' voice. Lino was up and over the balcony in a flash, with Lenny right behind him.

The commotion was right by the stage and what Lino head infuriated him.

"_**Your secret is out MUTT! As soon as the boss of this place hears about you, you'll be out...AGAIN!"**_

Lino identified the two Lemon sharks from earlier and let out a blood-curdling growl and lunged at them, separating the two mocking Lemons' from Aria. He snapped in their faces twice, warning them to shut up and listen to him.

The reaction was immediate. Both sharks stopped laughing abruptly and stared at him in terror and then looked around them and their terror increased tenfold. They were surrounded by several angry looking sharks, ranging from Saw Sharks the Great Whites. All of them looked ready to kill; there were even two Killer Whales in the crowd. Lino was aware of Aria leaving in a rush, and as expected, crying. He signalled for Lenny to go after her.

Once Lenny had gone, he focused on the two trembling Lemon sharks and growled. It was the same growl that Sykes had received when he told Lino to shut up. Harsh, husky, raw and bone-chilling. The lemon sharks didn't know what to do with themselves.

"**Explain yourselves!" **barked Lino.

The two lemons sharks babbled out a quick excuse about how Aria had been driven from her home because it had been taken over by a prejudice Killer Whale who wanted nothing but purity in his waters and had spread the new that Aria was a cross-breed through the waters. Aria had gone from territory to territory trying to find a home but had been driven out because the rumours had just gone from bad to worse and they had stalked her from the Northern Seas and been pushing her out and had ended up here.

Lino was heaving with fury by the end of it. His pupils had contracted until they were nothing more that tiny black spots and he was totally tensed, all his bulk rippled with the typical muscle of the Great White, his teeth showing slightly. His voice was low and harsh, his accent becoming more pronounced through his little speech.

"**Oh, aren't you the brave and heroic do-gooders? I would say go back and report to your "Boss", but at the end of this, you probably won't be able to breathe...let alone swim..." **growled Lino edging forwards with his sharks.

"**Lads. With Me."** He ordered darkly.

The lemon sharks screamed in terror as all twenty sharks present converged on their position, teeth at the ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Captain of My Heart

_Aria collapsed on her bed, sobbing her heart out, fins over her eyes and head buried in her pillow, sides heaving. There was no way Lino would let her reside here any longer; her secret was out. _

_She wept until she had nothing more to give in tears and voice and her body just trembled with emotion. Mind-numbing, body aching emotion. She knew how these kick-outs worked. A few sharks, headed by their boss would arrive and drive her out, saying her fins would be ripped off if she ever returned and she would be left to die. Aria closed her eyes tightly and shuddered, her voice coming back as a husky cough as she continued to sob her heart out._

_When a dark shadow fell over her, Aria barely noticed. She had lost track of time and her will to live was seeping out of her. Her throat was raw and she could barely move. With difficulty, she raised her head and looked round, expecting to see a fuming Don Lino with five or more sharks. Instead though; she looked into the sympathetic and kind eyes of his son, Lenny. Aria managed a weak, scared smile before he pulled her into a hug. _

_For a second, she went rigid, unsure of what to do, but then her already cracked barriers fell and she leant into him and once again, dissolved into tears on his shoulder. She fainted heard his voice and felt him rubbing her back gently as he held her._

"_**Hey, it's alright...it's alright. You'll be fine..."**_

_It was around an hour and a half later when Aria had calmed down and was laying with Lenny, her head in her fins whilst he was next to her. He rarely changed position, either his head was on top of hers and his fin round her side, or it was just his fin and he was looking down on her. Either way, the gesture was comforting and Aria found herself calmer surrounded by him. Her voice was husky from crying and explaining herself to Lenny. She told him what the lemon sharks had told Lino and when she looked into his eyes, she say curiosity and respect, not hatred and disgust like she had seen in so many others._

"_**So, what mix are you then?"**__ he asked with a soft voice._

"_**I'm Great White, Mako, Blue and Tiger. 95 percent Great White though, that's why I look so much like you guys. I've got my colouring and speed from the Mako and Blue some tooth structure and muscle from the Tiger."**__ She explained softly, looking down again. She was convinced that Lino would have her thrown out and her body started to shake again. Lenny pulled her closer and hugged her, he still didn't get why she was so worried. _

_Aria pulled away and looked at him sadly._

"_**So...when's your dad going to kick me, then?"**_

_Lenny opened his mouth to reply "Never" but the voice that came from him...wasn't his: the same word, but not his voice. Aria turned in fear to see Lino's brutish figure in the doorway, his eyes glowing eerily. She flinched as he moved forward._

Lino had dealt with the two lemon sharks accordingly. For trespassing and discriminating against other, they had her gills shredded and their dorsal fins removed. Obviously, they had not survived this process and their bodies had been cast into a vent into the sea floor. After that bloody experience, Lino had immediately gone to seek out Aria and Lenny and also sent out patrols. Two killer whales, two Great Whites and one Hammerhead, Blue or Mako per patrol. No one was allowed in or out of the territory whilst he had it under lock down.

He had first of all gone back the wreck of the Titanic but at the last moment, swung off. Why would she be at his hideout? If he was in her position, he would want to go to the one place he thought was relatively safe. Home. He took off like a bullet, scything through the water easily. He didn't move at top speed, but at a comfortable fast pace, since he knew if she tried to leave, he would know about it. Lino slowed down as he approached the cruiser wreck. Swallowing nervously, he moved slowly towards it, making sure to disturb the water as little as possible.

When he made it to the entrance, he heard Aria's question to Lenny and it pierced his heart. He answered for his son.

"**Never."**

His expression was solid when she turned to him and he took in the scene with more than a little amusement in his mind. He half smirked when Lenny let go of her and drifted backwards and Aria righted herself but flinched as he moved towards her. Lino ducked partially as Lenny swam over him and left the cruiser with a soft smile directed at Aria. Lino gave a low cough and Lenny vacated the area. Linos' stormy blue eyes roved to where Aria was floating cautiously, looking at him. His voice came out sterner than he wanted it to, but to his credit, he managed to keep the volume low and the tone softened as he continued.

"**I got an explanation out of the two sharks who started this. You've had the harsh end of life from what I've heard and also, I am many things, Aria, I'm conniving, I'm cruel, I can't be evil, sadistic, dangerous, malevolent and even downright wicked. But one thing I'm not; is prejudice. As I've said before, you can leave, but you are welcome to stay and you will not be driven out."**

Lino glided forward a little and she smiled at him and he allowed a small lopsided smirk to adorn his features briefly before Aria dipped her head again. Lino tilted his head and swam closer, to catch her words.

"**Thank you Lino. But for as long as I can care to remember, I've been driven out because I'm a hybrid, also known as a breeding liability. I just don't know what to think or what or who to believe."**

Lino shifted slightly. The topic of breeding wasn't something he was un-comfortable with; he just hadn't spoken or acted on it for a good few months. He sighed and then nudged her just behind the shoulder gently and was gratified to see what she looked round.

"**Then believe me."** He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

_Aria gazed into his eyes, and she believed him. It was as simple as that. She could see that he was a calculating, cold, dangerous beast but also that he had the capacity and the open-mindedness to love and care for those around him, which was why he was such a good Don and boss of the Reef. _

_What happened next, no-one could have prevented._

_She threw herself at him, head going just over his pectoral fin and resting on his shoulder, weight pressing into him a little as she nuzzled his shoulder:_

"_**I believe you..."**_

"**Then let's go home."**

_AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, a little bit of a crappy chapter, I'm horribly sorry. Feel free to beat me with a stick. This was quite hard for me to write due to some...incidents that I do not care to go over again. It's short but then it's meant to be. I didn't want to write a years worth of how Aria cried herself to distraction. _

_Read and Review though guys._

_Aria is (c) me_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Lino

That night, a storm raged above the waters. The waves were choppy and frothing at the edges and the rumbles of thunder and flashes of lighting carried down into the depths. As deep as it was, the current around the Titanic wreck were unpredictable and were becoming dangerous to any shark or fish out and about. So the sea seemed deserted, even at now, at night, when some sharks would come out to hunt live prey, there was no one.

In a room that was occasionally lit with lighting, a male shark slept on, aware but not caring about the commotion above him. Don Lino; experienced killer, sensual lover, deadly fighter and boss of the Great White Sharks in this area slept on. He knew the best thing to do in a storm like this was just to sleep it off and due to the fact he hadn't been getting enough sleep these days, he was only too happy to retire to his room and crash out.

His sides heaved slowly and powerfully as he slept and even in the grip of sleep, it was plain to anyone that he was a powerful creature. To wake him up would be death to the poor beast who tried.

Morning came and was almost gone when Lino lifted his head groggily from the pillows. He looked over his shoulder at the door and groaned, letting his head drop back to the pillow as he closed his eyes again, stretching out under the sheets as his body slowly started to wake up. He sat up properly this time and then pushed himself out of bed, shook himself and started to slowly and groggily drift out of his room, almost colliding with Lenny, who dodged at the last moment and swam underneath his father, who bad-temperedly half-growled at him. Lenny snorted and head-butted him lightly on the side. Lino knew as well as anyone, during the first hour of him waking up, unless he had too, his reflexes were slower than a sea-slugs. By the time he had whipped his round to land a warning bite on his playful son, the other shark was on the other side of him again and once again gently head-butted him. Lino let him this time and just flopped to his side before thrashing to keep himself righted. He glared daggers at Lenny who smiled good-naturedly back at him.

"**Morning, pop."**

"**Morning, whelp." **

Lenny laughed at his fathers' voice. In the morning was low and raspy. Even for such a big male, that voice just seemed out of place for him. Lino raised an eyebrow and grumbled a little before making asking:

"**Is Aria still around?"**

Lenny nodded: **"Yep, she's in her room; she was up around the time I was."** explained Lenny.

Lino nodded and moved out of his sons' way and turned in the direction of his study.

He approached the study door and looked in. Luca was fiddling with the music player again. Lino sighed and rolled his eyes before addressing the octopus.

"**Luca. Anything I need to take care of?"** he asked.

"**Nothing boss, it's all quiet here."** Replied his assistant, in his normal respectful tone. Lino snorted and lowered his head, coasting into the office and seating himself at the desk and propping his head up on one fin and yawing hugely. He was knackered and by the looks of things, about to be the most bored he'd ever been; might as well deal with the small things that he needed to be dealt with. His gaze flickered up towards Luca and he inclined his head to tell Luca that he needed a job done.

"**Luca, can you got and make sure the patrols are still running and have them relived and swapped over. After that, I don't mind what you do."** Lino ordered tiredly. It was a lax order and he knew it but was grateful when Luca did indeed carry it out without complaining. Gods, maybe he was getting old after all. He only half watched Luca go out and he lay his head on the desk and faced away from the door, therefore missing the moment where Luca almost collided with Aria.

_Morning drifted along slowly for a certain female on board the wreck of the Titanic and Aria had decided to go exploring. The sea currents were calm and therefore safe around the wreck and she had got lost a few times, bumping into a few sharks from the mob. She wasn't in any danger though, one Great White had kindly shown her back to the main chambers of the Titanic and she had swum off again, to explore and to find Lino._

_When she almost collided with an octopus, mentally she grinned. She had found his study. Letting the octopus pass, she peeked into the room, just putting her head round the door. She saw Lino turning away from the door and laying his head down on his desk, expression vacant. She wondered how close she could get to him without him spotting her. Taking a deep breath, she stalked round the door smoothly, making sure to keep out of his line of sight. She moved towards his turned back, fins down, streamlining herself. She drew up close to him, still keeping a steady pace, she could scent him now; and the scent transfixed her momentarily, before she mentally shook herself clear, but by then, it was too late. A flash of slate, white and silver and she found herself pinned against the far wall, with rows out teeth inches away from her nose and a weight pressed against her whole body. She looked up sheepishly into the eyes of Don Lino who was giving her the most predatory smile imaginable._

"_**Boo."**_

Facing away from the door, Lino felt his spine tingle but kept his position well, not showing any signs of going tense at all. He counted down from five, and on the offbeat, sprung.

Spinning his body in the way it was already partially curled, he tackled his would be assailant round the waist and charged to the far wall. Moving extremely fast in such a small space gave his target little or no time to respond. As extra measure, he plastered his weight against her, pushing their bodied together and towering over her. Oh yes, he knew it was Aria the moment she entered the room. His grin was sly and predatory as he bent his head and uttered one word that sent shivers down her spine. He could feel them.

He lifted off her and floated away towards his desk again and winked at her before circling round and hovering.

Aria pushed off the wall, looking thrilled but shaken at the same time. Lino chuckled as she shook her head to clear it.

"**Was there a reason you're here, Aria?"** he asked swimming forward and curving round again, as if to circle her. Aria caught onto his move fast and darted off, her snout dangerously near his tail. Lino arched outwards and sped up a tad before slowing down and eyeing her warily. They had ended up circling each other. When she spoke, her voice had just a tiny bit of a teasing hint to it.

"**Indeed there is. I was just wondering if you have anything important lined up for yourself to day."**

"**No, why?"**

"**I would like to take you hunting..."**

Lino only arched a brow but his movements didn't falter.

"**Oh? Hunting what, may I ask?"**

"**Sand eels."**

That shut him up. His pace faltered momentarily before he cut the circling short and twisted back to his desk and sat down at it, placing his fins together in thought and looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow. The tension in the air was so thick; Lino could have bitten through it. Stone grey looked into ice blue and then stone grey blinked. Lino dipped his head in agreement and glided over to her slowly, his tail barely moving to propel him.

"**Alright, I'll go with you. Should be interesting."**

"**Indeed it should."**

888

It was in the early hours of the morning when both sharks returned back to the wreck of the Titanic, slightly out of breath and both laughing about and discussing the events of today.

They had spent most of the daylight hours hunting and pestering sand eels. Well, it was mainly Aria who had been doing the work; Lino was a bit shy about acting so un-dignified in public. He had a few goes and was successful more often than not and once he got a taste for the small slippery creatures, it was rather hard to pull him away. Searching for sand eels took skill and patience. You had to feel for them with your lateral line, feeling the minute vibrations they made under the sand. Once found, you had to nose drive straight into the sand and shovel your snout under and then toss your head upwards and quickly snap up the eels you threw into view. You had to be quick or else that was no dinner for you. Or a snack in Linos' case. His jaws took out more eels than Aria cared to think about.

Once dusk had started to set, Aria pestered Lino to go to a club. Lino had sighed and eventually crumbled under her assault of high-pitched whines and her whirling around him. He had headed down to the Reef and made an appearance at Club Oscar.

Wolf whistles and Oscars' cat calls greeting them as Lino moved in with Aria by his tail looking around her in awe. Lino had averted his gaze almost immediately as he saw he son going a tad mad on the dance floor. There was a snap and Linos confused glare shot to where Lenny was grinning madly at Oscar. There went another brush. He had performed his classic "Bite-A-Broom-In-Half". It had fish squealing and cheering. Lino chuckled and swam out towards him. In the end, spare brooms had been delivered to both sharks at a fast rate as they had a dance-off mixed with breaking brooms in the best way possible. It ended with Lenny head-butting a broom in half and Lino tail-kicking one into splinters, Lenny span and snapped the broom in mid spin. Lino performed a combo, biting his in half and tail kicking the two pieces one after another and then licking his fin and holding it up with a hiss of: "Hot."

Lenny had ducked his head in embarrassment and cracked up laughing with his father. Lino was roaring with laughter as he came off the dance floor and watched his son performing the classic "Oscar Time" dance with his friends. That dance wasn't Linos' cup of tea but he admitted it was fun to watch.

Whiplash wasn't a common wasn't a common occurrence in sharks but when the DJs', Ernie and Bernie announced Arias' name, he whipped round so fast that a few nearby fish winced at the sound of his bones snapping. Lino flexed his head and neck out to get rid of the kinks and scanned the crowd for Aria. He found her. On the stage, just as the music started up...

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_[chorus]  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_[chorus]  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up_

_Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

Linos' jaw dropped and then he quickly shut it again just in case Angie was around. He did catch sight of the angelfish as he snapped his mouth closed and tried acting un-impressed by her mischievous grin. He went back to concentrating on Aria; her swirling, twisting, flowing with the music entranced him, he barely blinked through the first section of her performance.

He felt a nudge and looked down to his left and saw Oscar floating there, fins crossed and looking at him with a chilled out grin.

"**Go on, man. Go dance with your girl."**

"**She's not my..."**

"**Pfft, please! Then you're not the boss of the Great White, boy."** scoffed Oscar. Lino was taken aback by his forwardness. He was about to protest when Aria came over in a twisted blur and twirled around him before grabbing his fin and leading him onto the dance floor.

As astounded as Lino was at the audacity of the move, he found his fins automatically going round her waist, pulling her too him as she swayed.

He stayed with her in perfect synch for around 3 verses, since he had predicted and studied her moves well enough since she had taken the limelight to keep up.

Next to her, it was obviously just how tall or long he was, her head fitted snugly under his strong jaw. Lino rumbled low in his chest as she slotted herself perfectly into his as they performed the "Harlem Shake" move before breaking apart and the dance floor became open to everyone.

Both of them had danced and socialised until the early hours when Oscar started to turn everyone out. That was why they were both slightly out of breath now.

888

_Aria let out a quite laugh as they entered the titanic wreck, after Lino had described one of his Lennys' more wild moves that night. She turned to him, moving slowly so that Lino had a chance to pull up alongside her in the corridor. Looking up shyly into his eyes, she gave a nervous smile._

_His gaze was soft and kind but Aria couldn't help remind herself that she had seen the same face contorted in fury and hatred and those eyes burning like fire. Aria swallowed and then pushed her head under his chin again, closing her eyes briefly._

"_**Thank you for tonight, Lino."**__ She murmured softly, grateful that he hadn't pulled away, but instead leaned into her. She pulled away and returned her gaze to Linos. _

"_**No problem, Aria."**__ He rumbled softly and gave a roguish grin. _

_Aria gave him a genuine smile and then turned around and started to swim down the corridor in the direction of her room with one last glance over her shoulder at Lino who was partially following her, and then she disappeared in the gloom._

Lino held back a surprised grunt when she pushed herself underneath his chin but then he relaxed and responded gently to her. He was also quite tired and the effort of swimming to his office was surprisingly taxing.

He poked his head round the door and saw Luca curled up on the sofa. Lino half rolled his eyes and curved away to his own room.

Once in, he collapsed on his bed, not even bothering with the covers, his head crashing to the pillow and his eyes closed almost immediately. He inhale and exhaled deeply once and then sleep overtook him, drowning him in its blissful darkness.

AUTHORS NOTE: - ok, another chapter done. 

I'm quite pleased with this; the ending is rather to my liking as well. I think I've got deeper into Arias' character and it's nice that I could have some romantic interactions between them. Anyway, enjoy and hold on for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Don't Like You Tone

_Arias' breathing was fast; her heart thudded at her ribcage as she spun in a quick circle, eyes searching the darkness for the animal following her. She could hear his growl echoing through the darkened waters. How stupid could she have been to get herself trapped here? How did she even get here and why did she think that a sunken oil rig would have hidden her from him? She spun again as a tingling went up her lateral line, but still, she was faced with darkness. It was when she realised that she was facing the wrong way, Aria knew it was over. In once last ditch effort, she spun round as fast as she could but she felt his teeth drive in her neck and skull, crushing all life from her, the grey eye of her assailant bore into her and then everything blazed white..._

_Aria sat up with a scream that a banshee would have been proud of. She whipped out of bed, breathing hard like she had just swum a marathon, her eyes searching around for any sign of her attacker. She swallowed and checked herself over, her gills were intact and no teeth her embedded in her neck. She was about to heave a sigh of relief when Lino, Lenny and two other sharks burst into her room, making her jump. The look on Linos face was thunderous and Lenny looked concerned whilst the other two sharks searched her room, by swinging their heads from side to side, ready for a fight. Aria partially focused on Lino whose' teeth were partially bared and shoulders tensed._

_She flinched when she felt the water disturbance behind her and was wary when Lenny circled round. Her whole body was trembling as they younger shark floated by her. She lowered her head in shame and embarrassment as Lenny hugged her, trying to still her shaking form. With her eyes tightly shut, she relived the last seconds of her nightmare. They grey eyes of her assailant, the weight of their bite; the single eye staring down at her transparent, grey, bright and full of fury. Arias' own eyes snapped open and she went rigid with shock and looked around to Lino who was watching her out of the corner of his eye and her mouth fell open. It was Lino! In her dream, Lino had ended her life! She instinctively shrunk back when Lino slowly turned around. In her fear, she didn't see him hesitate and the other three sharks in the room double check what they were doing. All she saw was Lino angle his head towards the door sharply and Lenny and the other two sharks departed and then she was face to face with her "killer"._

888

Lino bulled into the Arias' room head first, in front of the other sharks, ready to rip someone limb from limb for disturbing his sleep. The room was searched and when the all clear was given, he turned his attention back to Aria. He let out a low growl and signalled for everyone to clear the room when Aria flinched and stayed in his neutral position for a few heartbeats before cruising slowly closer, his confusion showing on his face as he kept her distance, since her fear-scent was almost overwhelming. What he done? Tilting his head, he ventured to call her name in a soft voice:

"**Aria?"**

When she full blown threw herself at him and collapsed in a shaking sobbing ball, Lino could only hold her to him in growing confusion. He could only think that she must have had some sort of dream. What about, he had no idea. He hushed her gently as she sobbed on him, uncurling herself and pressing her weight against him. Lino didn't protest and placed his head over her shoulder and nuzzled her tenderly whilst she let her fear out, lightly interlocking their tails together. Lino held her for as long as she shook and then pulled back and looked at her, straight in the eye and raised one eyebrow, holding up one fin before she could say anything and motioned for her to come with him.

Lino wasn't surprised to feel her snout nudge behind his fin and scrape under his belly just a tad, and her weight pressing against him slightly. Again, Lino only glanced back. Her fearful behaviour was natural. He knew if she had been small enough, she would have tried to swim under him, a natural protective instinct was to get as close to the biggest creature that could protect you, and right now, that was him. With a neutral expression, Lino drifted out of Arias' room and swum to his own, holding back a yawn, his movements merely even noticeable, even when he curved around to his room. He partially lifted the fin Aria was nestled under to give her a cue to swim ahead and to his gratification, she did so. Lino swum behind her, pulling the door closed with his tail.

He moved towards his bed which was a large king-sized monstrosity of a bed, enough to house two large sharks quite nicely. He hovered above it for a moment before sinking back into the soft material with a sigh and watched Aria dither just slightly above him before she come to rest on the mattress. Lino's half closed eyes slid over her, just taking in her expression and her body language as she settled next to him, her back facing him, dorsal fin limp against his side. It couldn't be comfortable for her to be laying like that so he waited patiently with eyes closed for her to shift her position.

Arias' change in position came in an almost explosive movement and she was belly to belly with him, her underside just brushing his. Lino kept his expression impassive, even though he was watching her carefully. Her body was tense next to him and was a stark contrast to his own relaxed posture. When she spoke, her voice was husky:

"**Lino..."**

"**We'll speak about it in the morning, Aria."** He replied in a low voice, knowing she was going to try and bring up the subject of her vocal outburst. Lino waited until she had relaxed until pulling her to him, his fin curving around her back and reeling her closer so that her head was underneath his. As expected, her muscles became taut; her body rigid. Lino didn't let up.

"**Relax..."** he purred in her ear before dropping his head back down on the pillow and breathing out deeply. He felt Aria shudder and then soften against him; her body steadily going limp as sleep claimed her. Lino smirked and closed his eyes as well, drifting off into the realms of darkness.

888

_The next morning, late that morning, Aria lifted her head from the pillow, not all too surprised to find the bed vacant. She allowed her head to crash back onto the pillows as she realised what an idiot she had probably looked last night, in front of both Lino and his son. Her eyes clenched shut as the dream and the memories came flooding back. She bared her teeth and ran her tongue round them, her mouth felt like sand paper and she snapped her jaws shut and flexed them to get the feeling back and then yawned hugely. Stretching herself out, she unwound the tense muscles that hadn't quite got the message to relax last night, her neck in particular. She circled her head and shoulder then rolled on her back and just twisted around for a while, praying that Lino wouldn't come in and find her in that position._

_She stopped and rolled to her side again as she thought about him. In her mind, she sighed. What did he think of her now, if anything at all...she still couldn't get that dream out of her head, and the look in his eye that he held when he killed her. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, but that didn't help, his scent wafted into her nose, intensifying the image in her brain of him. She snarled and thrashed upwards, frustrated at herself. Why did she have to be so insecure all the time? She needed to get out._

_Once outside the Titanic wreck, Aria headed straight for the eel hunting grounds. She was hungry and hunting was a second nature to her. Sitting in restaurants wasn't quite her thing and she doubted she'd ever get used to it. Sure it was a luxury, but it seemed...tame to her. Maybe it was because she had always lived on her fins, having to hunt to survive and maybe going to the odd bar to get a prepared snack once or twice, but mainly, she hunted for herself._

_Her breakfast was made out of sand eels and sand crabs and she ate for around 20 minutes solid before the thought of going back to the Titanic crossed her mind. Ice blue orbs closed momentarily as thoughts of her past back began to trickle into her mind. She didn't have to be back by any time, she didn't have a curfew, she wasn't a prisoner. Aria had to keep reminding herself of these things, so used to kindness was she that sometimes it felt over powering. Turning slowly, dipping her pectoral fin and therefore turning on a dime, she came face to face with...Don Lino._

888

Lino didn't do pussy-finning around people if he felt there was a matter of any sort of urgency to be addressed. In this case, there was. He considered Aria as a friend and the fact that she had woken up screaming last night disturbed and fascinated him. He knew there was a lot of history behind the young female and he was naturally curious, but also, he could have most of him mob being woken up at stupid-o-clock because someone had a nightmare.

That morning, he had risen before her, checking her quickly just before her swam out and then had left silently to do his daily work.

It was much later that morning that any thought of Aria drifted into his mind. Today had been busy and productive as well. The borders had been reworked and two new challengers to the title of 'Don' had been seen too soundly; A tail whack in one direction and around 5 seconds of circling and quick snap in the challengers direction had set them both scuttling for their lives. Lino had been a little be less than amused after such a trivial waste of energy and with his lowered adrenaline levels, his mind had been cleared enough for him to start thinking about past goings on.

He quickly came to the conclusion that he was going to have to confront Aria about what was troubling her. Last night was a strange night to be sure and in his mind, he couldn't quite think what would have scared her so much to have made her cry out like that. He quickly went through the places that she could be in his territory and he came to a quick decision; the eel hunting ground. Lino was gone almost as soon as he had thought about it.

He didn't exactly take his time swimming there, but it wasn't his fastest pace, he needed time to consider exactly how to approach Aria and how to bring up the events of last night.

Deep in thought, Lino reached the eel hunting grounds before he knew it but it was clear Aria was here, her scent was strong, if not all over the place. It was clear to his nose that she had done some half-hearted hunting, but not eaten anything, not even killed anything for that matter. His eyes narrowed somewhat and his lip crinkled and lifted at the corner slightly before pressing on with an explosive sweep of his tail fin, slicing through the water easily, using his sight and powerful sense of smell to locate the freshest scent, his head swinging left and right, scouring the water for the strongest hint of her.

He found it in minutes, and followed it, almost like he was hunting. Steel eyes searching the clear waters and haze ahead for any sign of another living creature and a puff of sand to the left of him told him exactly where Aria was.

When he arrived, it was clear she had gotten her appetite back as sand eels scattered in a vain attempt to preserve their own lives. Lino turned down food and took advantage of this little panic and shot in amongst the eels, his own jaws adding to the havoc.

The dust cleared and Lino turned coolly round, munching the last of the eels and swallowing them, his movements deliberately slow; his expression neutral yet stern, body in a streamlined arc before he straightened up. Lino wasn't all about appearances in casual situations, but in this case, he knew it would help. He came almost nose to nose with Aria and her expression of shock, horror and surprise told him one thing over anything else, she hadn't been using her lateral line to sense anything around her. One eyebrow raised as she back-paddled and then spun round, rearing up above him, which he then surged up to meet with an amused smirk and pushed her back down again, exerting gentle pressure just before her dorsal fin with the side of his head before swimming around to her other side and backing off somewhat.

_The scream that would have burst from her throat just didn't come as Aria spun face to face with Lino. She reared up in embarrassment only to be gently countered and pushed back down to the sea bed and circled by Lino. Aria's jaws were clamped shut in nervous fear but her nerves settled as she looked into his eyes even more and her jaws unclentched and she spoke to him in a husky, un-used yet nervous voice, which got stronger as she went on._

"_**Lino? I take it you're here to talk about..."**_

"_**About last night, yes, I am."**__ He interrupted her with ease. _

_Aria merely nodded and then turned away slowly and motioned with her caudal fin._

"_**Swim with me."**__ She murmured. Lino complied silently, surging upside of her and settling next to her, his silence all Aria needed as a hint to continue._

" _**It was just a dream, but in this dream Lino, you killed me."**__ She looked up and into his face, he had now swung his head to look at her fully so she could see the muted shock in his expression but also confusion creeping in._

"_**I know exactly why it happened though, so listen. It's happened twice before, finally when I find a place to settle, the old boss of my waters will show up, him or his cronies, they'll find me and drive me away. The dreams have happened twice before, almost like a sign to leave, obviously in different places. But the one killing me was always the killer whale who rules my old home...I can only think that he was replaced with you because I was so desperate to stay, and wanted you to approve and..."**_

_Aria was stopped my Lino's fin pressed to her lips and a low, soothing growl. She looked up into his face, his expression something she had never seen before. True concern and care._

"_**Hush now."**__ He growled softly. "I understand that perfectly, but you are also completely safe in these waters, I promise you that."_

"_**But what if he...he turns up?"**__ Aria stuttered, and now a devilish tint came to Lino eyes._

"_**He's a Killer Whale, you say?"**__ Aria nodded mutely. _

"_**Then he has to surface to breathe...I...do not."**__ And his teeth were exposed in a dangerous cryptic smile that Aria immediately took comfort in. _

Lino purred low as Aria shoved her head under his once again and pulled her into an embrace as he flicked his hind under him and curved upwards and backwards, holding the femme the whole time and he came out of the loop with Aria underneath him. Gently, he pinned her and swam down to the sea bed and exerted some weight on her, trapping her completely.

He looked down at her, his expression smug, grey eyes blazed with an unknown emotion.

"**If you get my drift..."** he finished, pushing away from her.

Aria huffed and got up, cruising alongside Lino as they made their way back to the ship wreck, her head firmly underneath his.

"**That I do, Lino. That I do."** She murmured.

Both sharks were swallowed up in to the gloom of the ocean accompanied by Lino deep, reverberating chuckle.

**.END.**

_**AN: Indeed this is the end of Seduction of a Mob Boss. Sorry it's taken so long and if the ending isn't what people wanted, but I have no more muse for this story, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**_

_**~ Pibble**_


End file.
